New X-men: Dark Angel
by ShadowSaiyan316
Summary: When a new anti-hero with supernatural powers and a questionable past comes across the New X-men following the deaths of there friends at Crusade's end will they trust this well meaning if not brutal hero or will there past encounters with the humans cause them to shun what could be a worthwhile ally. Will this anti-hero be able to rise and learn to be a real hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ShadowSaiyan316 long time no see, thought of a fun little story involving my oc and the New X-men. I always thought the New X-men were a cool team that got shafted by the Marvel creative team. So I thought I'd try my hand at it. This starts out after House of M but prior to Civil War.**

West Chester, New York.

On a lone roof top sat a lonely vigilante clad in black steeped in the darkness, the only thing really visible about him was his crimson glowing eyes. The young man was currently running with the alias as **The Shadow.** A generic borderline emo name but for someone such as him who's powers originated from the darkforce he found it quite fitting.

The Shadow sat alone on the edge of a rooftop. His legs kicking in the summer breeze as he marveled at the difference between a southern states summer and a north eastern summer.

His crime-fighting career began down south in Atlanta where its summers was hot, sticky, and goddamned uncomfortable night and day but here in New York it seemed a bit more air-ish and dry but the evenings were quite pleasant.

Shadow briefly ran through his mental checklist. Equipment, costume, emergency backup plan encase things hit the fan which more often than not they would, Check, check and check.

Tonight was more recon work plain and simple, he was a stranger in these parts and the last thing he needed was to draw the attention of local law enforcement or worse yet S.H.I.E.L.D

If he looked hard enough to the from where he was sitting towards the edge of town he could just make the Sentinels.

Giant killer robots armed with more fire power than most third world countries, yeah no none of that he could safely say he wanted none of that noise at the moment so the young man sat his body cloaked in darkness as he watched a West Chester Chapel run by the reverend William Stryker.

Shadow had traveled a long way from Atlanta to New York to attend to this problem, for the 'good' reverend had been showing up on TV, magazines, internet podcast, any form of modern media to spread the 'good word' about the mutant threat.

Maybe it was because of the origin of his powers or maybe it the fact that he was a straight up cynic but the idea of a holy man spreading a message of hatred, racism and intolerance was funny as hell. It had to have been a joke; something for publicity or some misconstrued interview blown way the hell out of proportion as the media was known to do these days.

However any semblance of a joke was dropped from his mind the first time he had to jump headlong into lynch mob who were attempting to hang a poor mutant kid.

The kid hadn't even done anything too wrong simply playing in park at a purist rally when some strange man had attempted to run off with him. A broad day kidnapping until the kids powers manifested and he knocked his would be kidnapper into oncoming traffic.

Nobody cared that he was acting in self-defense, suddenly one of the big bad mutants from the TV was here live, loud, and in color and had killed a human.

Nobody cared about the child's trauma, except him and on that day he had soundly and brutally beaten over fifty civilians into unconsciousness some of which that would never wake up to save the poor kid.

Shadow shook his head trying to fight off the rage inducing memory from that day. A lot had happened between then and now but on that day he swore if given the opportunity to tend to the Reverend Stryker he'd be more than happy to do so. Now he found himself in striking distance of fulfilling that promise.

Only there was a small snag, a hitch in the plan if you will.

Reverend Stryker had been killed during his attempted slaughter at the Xavier Institute. Personally he found it comical that at long last a 'decent human' was here to end a monster of their own ilk and said monster was already dead and honestly Shadow was willing to leave it at that no use in beating a dead horse as it were.

But strangely he had notice people flocking to the Reverend's old church still gathering to preach the message of hate that the man had founded. The Purifiers they had taken to calling themselves hadn't disbanded in the wake of their leader's death but they made a martyr out of him.

10:00 P.M.

'Time to get to work' Shadow thought before whisking himself in a streak of darkness into the church.

The young man stooped in the rafters of the church a good fifteen feet above the parishioners, he wasn't a billionaire playboy vigilante with money to burn so certain actions such as these required a more personal touch.

He quickly teleported again this time to a darker more secluded part of the church. Taking care to ensure he wasn't spotted he ducked down in an attempt to get comfortable, if the last few nights were any indication this could take a while.

A loud murmur had been building for quite a while but the murmurs and whispers came to an end as a dark skinned man in a black robe with a white cross to the podium.

"Brothers and sister I ask you to hang your heads in a moment of silence for our fallen brother Reverend Stryker." He asked as his heavy voice reverberated in the now silent church.

While the congregation hung their heads in prayer Shadow took the opportunity to look around the 'Church' and he was not pleased with what he saw. Assault Weapons, Military grade explosives, and high tech computer equipment that made his head spin.

'I don't know what version of the good book these folks been reading but I know for sure that an AK was not in mine' Shadow thought with a frown. He pulled his hood over his face as he began to fully count the armed congregation.

'Well fuck recon,' Shadow thought as he began rummaging through his bag before pulling out several charges of C-4.

"Even though Reverend Stryker is gone his message cannot be forgotten the mutant scourge is still an ever present threat. We've reduced their numbers greatly but we cannot settle for the cancer to go into remission we must eliminate it in its entirety to assure our own survival."

The Preacher paused gauging the congregation never noticing a black clad figure skulking across the rafters.

"Blessed is the man who remains steadfast under trial, for when he has stood the test he will receive the crown of life, which God has promised to those who love him." Several cries of amen rang out from the pews as the sermon carried on, Shadow got work.

'Fake ass holy men and women hiding genocide under the guise of religious righteousness.' Shadow scoffed as he began whisking back and forth between the upper supports pillars planting charges.

He did not bring nearly enough explosives to fully detonate the whole church but then again considering there ordinance he probably didn't need more lest he take out the entire city block.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'Oh Crap baskets' Shadow thought as several scanners around the room began going off at mutant proximity scanners. In flashing neon red alerting the entire congregation that there was a trespasser among them.

 **Well I'll end it here for now maybe someone likes this or not. I'll try and up date on a regular basis but no promises have a good day.**


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Shadowsaiyan316: I'm back again true believers and I do apologize for the short chapters if you find them as such but if you follow an my stories you'll see that but as I'm woefully out of practice in regards to writing these things they may be short for a while till I hit my stride.**

It had taken a few moments for the church mass to go into a panicked frenzy and fewer seconds for someone to spot him in a more lit part of the rafters.

And then the bullets came.

Shadow dodged and weaved between the supports pillars to the best of his ability and of course to his greater annoyance everyone could now see him but yet no one spotted the explosive charges he'd spent the better part of an hour planting.

"Die ya filthy mutie"

"You first and I'm not a damn mutant"

Shadow shouted back as he attempted to make it through the lead storm unharmed. As he teleported in and out of cover attempting to make it out of the church.

But something was wrong he couldn't just teleport out 'They must have this place warded or something I need to go before something goes wrong'

By something going wrong he meant the bullet that pierced his shoulder and a follow up that grazed his leg causing him to fall from the rafters and crash through a pew.

"Motherfucker!"

His hand flew to his shoulder attempting to stop the bleeding, good news was it was his left shoulder that got hit and he's right handed bad news he was his left arm was useless for the time being.

And to make matters worse he was surrounded by a church full of racists. How fun.

As one Purifier attempted to flank him Shadow warped forward palming the man's head slamming into a brick wall pulping his skull like a grape.

Grabbing the corpse by the wrist he flung the man at the crowd on the left of him before they could resume shooting.

He then melded into the shadow behind a pew as the crowd on his right side opened fire.

He couldn't teleport out, didn't mean he couldn't teleport. His eyes glowed crimson as he began warping around the church. In his right hand he formed orbs of pure dark force each one the size of a marble.

As he warped in and out of cover he dropped a sphere, unleashing a fear inducing darkness that drowned out the light.

"Where did he go?"

"He don't look like one of the X-men"

"You sure, they change costumes every week?"

"Did you see a damn X on him?"

"What happened to the damned lights?"

As the darkness spread across the church, panic began to take hold of the mutant haters causing these hardened killers to lose their nerve far more easily than they should have.

They couldn't see him but he could see them.

"You killers of children, you knights of genocide, you harvesters of hate, and preachers of intolerance from this moment on none of you are safe."

"Who do you think you are mutant freak" One of the braver purifiers asked.

"Like brother Lucifer I'm just another fallen angel here to show you to the path of hell"

More random shots rang out into the dark, these more frantic than the last round. The longer they spent stumbling in the dark the greater there exposure. The weaker willed ones began dropping to effects of the darkforce.

His vision with darkforce and darkness in general was greatly different than that of the average man, his eyes were crimson but that granted him perfect clarity in the dark. And when it came to people caught in his darkness he could see there 'light'. The stronger ones light the greater resistance to the darkforce someone would have.

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

Ah their guns were empty, time to get to work. Holding out his good hand Shadow concentrated pulling darkforce into his good hand shaping it into a sword.

Leaping from the rafters, one by one he began cutting down Purifiers. Their special clothing and body armor had been designed to combat and counter act specific X-men, not him and darkforce that came with him.

"This isn't working guys" a woman yelled before her head was cleaved from her body. Some had managed to reload their guns. More shots began to fire out at random but in this unyielding darkness nothing came close as even the strongest of them felt there wills being sapped and haunting visions of nightmares flooding their minds making Shadows job all the easier.

It took him all of ten minutes to cut done a congregation of thirty to a congregation of two. Dispelling his sword and the dark force surrounding the church he walked up casually towards the two soul survivors.

The pastor and a deacon, the former whose mind had broken under the strain of death and darkness and the latter who drank in the destruction and death of their sanctuary. He fell to his knees and wept at the sight of his wife's head laying at his feet, his friends and comrades blood staining the walls and rolling across the floor like a river of blood.

"Do you know why I left you alive old man"

"…"

"No answer huh?" Shadow asked as he took a seat in the pastor's chair picking up one of the discarded pistols "Nah I didn't think you would, darkforce isn't something you experience every day is it"

"…"

"So where were you getting the guns from if you don't mind my asking?"

"You killed them"

"Your friends and loved ones? Yes" Warping himself into the Pastor line of sight grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "But look at me, you aren't innocent, righteous or just, all you are is a fake ass holy man peddling hate"

Standing tall Shadow shot the deacon in the head before grabbing the pastor by the throat and launching him into the podium. Teleporting into the air Shadow came down hard with a knee to his midsection.

Gritting his teeth Shadow placed the gun in his left hand and kneeled next to the gasping man clamping his right hand over his nose and mouth, forcing him to take deep drags of darkforce.

"Breath it in, that fear you feel taking hold of you replacing that despair gripping your soul, its God's way of telling you that your nightmare is only just getting started"

"M-Monster, you dare to s-s-speak the lord's name after what you've done"

"Hi pot, names kettle have we met?" Shadow laughed briefly before sobering up. "I do believe that you were part of a group that killed forty-five depowered kids, sniped a kid in front of her boyfriend and stormed a school and attempted genocide"

"D-doesn't make you a hero" The pastor croaked out his mind giving way to the darkforce in his lungs, his hands clutching at his throat in a desperate to force more air into his lungs.

"But it does make you a monster, and I'm in the monster hunting business"

Shadow nodded his head releasing the broken man reaching into his pocket he pulled out the detonator.

"Then he will say to those on his left, 'Depart from me, you cursed, into the eternal fire prepared for the devil and his angels. Matthew 25:14" As the man's eyes widened as Shadow flipped the switch and warped out.

Moments later an earth shattering explosion could be seen for miles around as the church erupted in flames, setting off car alarms, blowing out windows up and down the block, waking the people of West Chester.

* * *

Same time halfway across the country in an undisclosed location.

At a hidden facility miles away shield from prying eyes and wandering minds sat Matthew Risman his eyes glued on the monitor in front of him as he watched the decimation of the last remnants of the New York chapter.

'That damned demon, it would seem our enemies have called upon forces most unholy in there desperation' he paused reaching for his pain medication his body having been ravaged in the failed assault on the Xavier Institute.

'This only further validates the crusade that brother Stryker started me on but with the lord as my witness I shall not cease until the last of these creatures is purified from God's Earth' he thought as his hand struggled to reach the pager in front of him.

"Sister Thompkins get the facility on the phone at first light, I need an update on our investment."

He continued to stare at the monitor as flames spread and the visual cut out his mind imprinted the image of black clad creature that dared slaughter his men

'Soon' he thought as the medication began to dull his pain and relax mind easing him to a deep sleep.

* * *

Back in West Chester

"Yep definitely too much C4, huh hindsight I suppose" Shadow muttered while watching first responders attempt to put the fire out.

Part of him thought to help the people in putting out the fire but another part of him was more annoyed that he had gotten himself shot.

'Bullet shouldn't have pierced my suit in the first place' He was no Iron Man he couldn't afford state of the art protection but the suit he did have shouldn't have failed as easy as it did.

"Hey bub"

SNIKT

'Oh shit'

"You got some s'plaining to do"

 **Shadowsaiyan316: Well I'll give you three guesses as to who just showed up and if Shadow thought he was in fight beforehand he ain't seen nothing yet and to those of you who reviewed I say thank you. Criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
